


Far Away

by SeaSparkle



Series: Lancelot Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkwardness, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, Lancelot Week, Lotor has a home, Lotor isn't a dick, Lotor misses those he cares about too, M/M, sort of getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSparkle/pseuds/SeaSparkle
Summary: Lance is feeling homesick. Lotor is the one to talk to him about it.





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh! I don't really like this one... but here it is I guess.  
> Lancelot week day 3: earth/space

It was cold over by himself but Lance didn't really feel like joining everyone else around the fire. 

They were speaking with a group of people on this jungle of a planet. Well, it wasn't all jungle. It had some serious volcanos and lava pools too. Over here though, it was pretty cold at night. The people here had set up huge fires which eveyone gathered around and talked. Shiro, Allura, and Kolivan were speaking with the leader. Apparently the galra had once been close to the people of this planet, so they were more accepting of the blade then most. 

Keith was here too. He was speaking with one of the warriors. Hunk was at one of the large fires with Pidge and Matt. Hunk was cooking with one of the older tribe members while Pidge and Matt were playing around with some of the kids. He wasn't sure were Lotor got off to. He'd been kind of avoiding him since the whole 'falling through the ground, wounded arm, gazing into each other's eyes' adventure.

Lance didn't feel much like interacting right now. Honestly, the tribe was making him a little homesick. It was like a big extended family, one that had him thinking of his own family back on earth.

Someone sat down beside him, making him jump.

"Relax. It's just me." Lotor said. 

"What are you doing over here?" Lance asked him.

"Funny." Lotor began, leaning back on his hands, "I was gonna ask you the same thing."

Lance sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "It's stupid..."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Lotor sitting up again, a soft expression on his face. "If it is enough to bother you, then it is not stupid." He assured him.

Lance looked down at the ground. For a moment or two he was silent. Lotor waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

"I don't know if it's something you'll understand, but I miss my family. Back on earth." He eventually admitted.

Things were silent again for a while. Lance was sure that Lotor thought it was stupid, and was about to make a joke, laugh it off, when he felt the hand on his shoulder move to his head. Lotor pulled him close, tucking his head into the crook of his shoulder. It was a little awkward with their armor, but Lance felt himself melting into it all the same.

"Is this alright?" Lotor asked.

Lance nodded. 

Holy cow Lotor smelled good. Like... he didn't even know what to compare it too. But he wished he could bottle it up. Smell it whenever he wanted too. Would it be creepy to steal something of the prince's so he could smell him whenever he wanted too? It was, wasn't it?

"I know what it's like, Lance. I have people I consider family. Being appart from them is... hard. There are some days when the universe seems so vast... it hits you hard just how far away they are." Lotor told him, his voice soft and his fingers playing with Lance's hair.

"Yeah..." Lance agreed. He couldn't help but nuzzle his face into the larger man's neck. 

Lotor laughed, "You spent all this time avoiding me, yet you become so affectionate from just this? If I had know that's all it would take, I would have done this days ago."

Lance pulled back, "You noticed?"

"You let out the most adorable squeak and ran from the room when I entered. Yes, it was a little hard to miss." 

Lance groaned, his head falling into his hands, "I'm sorry... "

"It's alright. But I would prefer if you didn't. In fact, I would like to spend some... more personal time with you." Lotor said, tucking a piece of Lance's hair behind his ear.

Lance could feel his face heat up. Sure, he was use to flirting with people, but people flirting with him? Not really. "Um... I, uh... I would like that too?" Lance confessed, looking up into the galra's eyes. They were so unique.

"Well, I'm glad we've got that straightened out." Lotor said, before getting up and holding out his hand, "why don't we join everyone around the fires? You must be cold."

Lance took his hand, letting the prince help him up, "Yeah. I'm sorry you had to come over here in the cold to talk to me."

Lotor shrugged, "The cold doesn't bother galra the same way."

"Man. Why can't the cold not bother me?" Lance grumbled, wrapping his arms around himself.

Lotor wrapped an arm around him, pulling him over so he was walking close to him, their sides pressed together, "I happen to like just how warm you humans are."

They had barely stepped into the light of the fire when Pidge ran up to them.

"Oh man, you guys missed it! Keith totally just got killed!" She laughed.

"What happened?" Lance asked.

"The warrior he was talking to? They kissed him! He's practically dead! It was so funny!" Pidge informed them, lifting her glasses to wipe tears from her eyes.

"And I missed it?" He groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, didn't really like this one. Loved the part with Pidge though.


End file.
